


Finding Herself

by Akitoko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Andorra - Freeform, Dead Voldemort, F/M, Female Harry Potter, France - Freeform, Journey, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Redemption, Romance, Royalty, Slow To Update, Some Hermione Bashing, Spain, World Travelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitoko/pseuds/Akitoko
Summary: Cassiopeia Luci Potter-Black had never seen places outside of Hogwarts or her relatives' house but when the goblet spat out her name like her life did not matter, she saw an opportunity to get up from underneath everyone tumb and do what she had always been wanting to do - Travel.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98





	1. Changes that must be made!

_“Dobby, do you want to become one of my personal elves?” Cassiopeia whispered softly, so, that no one could hear her vulnerable or that she was on the brink of insanity._

A lot of many things has been changing for her since Voldemort’s death at the end of her second year, and the only reason that Cassiopeia Potter knows this is because of one reason only – her scar had been quietly fading away. The scar wasn’t hurting anymore and there haven’t been any problems when it comes down to the things the dark lord was known for like the Death Eaters and their brand of craziness.

With her scar fading, she has felt like her magic was getting stronger as each year passes by, and the only bummer is that no one believes in his demise, not even Dumbledore who still believe that he is out there and bidding his time.

Knowing him he as an ulterior motive for why Voldemort has to be alive and kicking, though she wonders why he wants him to be alive at all with how he has ruined the wizarding world. The only thing she can think of is that he wants someone to kill her, so, that he can get his popularity back or it can just be that he is beginning to be senile in his old age.

Exhaustion was creeping in slowly into her bones, as she found herself dragging her trunk along the way and she knew for a certainty that she looked like a mess of tears and ripped clothes. Gryffindor Tower had become a death trap for her after her name had flown out of the goblet of fire, something that she hadn’t believed at first thinking that they at least would have been somewhat supportive of her and known that it could not have been her that would have placed her name in the cup.

Also, having a bunch of adults saying that she had to compete or lose her magic was like saying that they want her to die – how could they believe that she a fourteen-year-old girl could compete against seventeen-year-old competitors?

Where every adult in this godforsaken school this oblivious to what the hell was happening in it? It shouldn’t have been this hard for seasoned wizards and witches to see that something was wrong with the whole thing!

Is it so bad for her to wish for one normal teenage year of school? Where the only worries were passing classes and thinking about boys, even makeup?

This whole thing did not make sense at all because it could not have been one of Voldemort’s followers, he was deader than a fish – however, it could be one of his fanatic followers that wanted her dead, but somehow deep within her did not believe it to be the case. Sometimes they did seem like rational people that should be smarter than people give them the credit for, after all, things seemed to be going their way after his death either way so it could not have been any of them.

After living in the wizarding world for most of the year she hadn’t seen one Auror talking to students over what has happened inside the school, what about Amelia Bones – the aunt of Susan Bones? Shouldn’t she have known about things that have happened inside of these four walls, where they are so lazy that no one knew about something petrifying people in her second year, what about the dementors last year. It was a complete fiasco and a death trap, also it was quite surprising that no one died because of them that year.

Her friends were of no use, they never believed her not then and not even now – so, why where they friends with her? It was like someone was manipulating things from the side-line trying to get her to break under the pressure of being alone. Like people did not know how she grew up, and she did grow up alone and unwanted, but she had become complacent and used to people around her that cared. Wanted to know her but didn’t.

Seeing that the people in the wizarding world weren’t that different from those in the muggle world should have been a warning to her, not to believe everything they were saying.

People have always been jealous of things they don’t know; they flock to the strongest leader and they did not care how this could affect those close to them or others for that matter. They didn’t even have their own opinions; they could not stand up for themselves and fight for the things they believed in – they were sheep.

Thinking about it did not make her realise more than she already had, she did not have any family to rely on – her godfather was a fugitive, Lupin was god knows where they were also people she knew she would never rely on when it came down to raising her or children that have been abused - not before they get their act together. They thought they knew her, but they didn't. 

That had been a hard fact to swallow, but she would never take the lesson life had given her for granted one more time, next time she knew to be cautious over who she placed her trust with. Now, right now she could all but sigh and look down on her used and worn-out trunk – was it even fair to think that she felt like she had been used and abused in the last couple of years by the people around her? Like this trunk by her side.

What could she say – she felt like she was a grown-up instead of a teenager, after all, she had missed much because of the lacklustre of adults in her life, that she had made growing up on her own?

“Dobby?” Cassie summoned, as she had a stroke of thought that the elf could help her in her endeavour to not be found until she wanted to be found.

“Cassiopeia Potter, is wanting Dobby?” Dobby popped out of the blue, and at once she could that something had changed about the elf, and the same could be said for him because he had felt the change in his secret mistress.

“Dobby, do want to become one of my personal elves?” Cassiopeia whispered softly, so, that no one could hear her vulnerable or that she was on the brink of insanity.

Dobby was fidgeting now because mistress was not knowing about what happened back then – “Do, yous want to have lowly Dobby?” he asked nervously, pleading for the truth and also that he can do everything he had wanted to do to help her since changing ownership to the girl.

“Yeah, need someone to take care of me… is there anything I have to do?” Cassiopeia inquired into the working of the house-elf bonds, as he had always been curious about the difference.

After being thrown out of Gryffindor she had promised herself to do better in studying the wizarding world around her, she had never taken the time to because everyone around her thought that she knew everything there was about the world. It had opened her eyes to that no one would believe her that she hadn’t known about the world she had been thrown into.

Instincts that had been forgotten as soon as she had walked into the great hall all those years ago was suddenly coming back, she didn’t know why, but what the hell was she gonna do about it? What could be trusted?

“You already are my mistress,” Dobby informed her with a worried look in his large eyes, seeing nothing but curiosity in his mistress's eyes. “How did that happen? Didn’t I free you?” Cassiopeia questioned curiously wondering how the hell this could have happened without any notifications or something that would tell her that this had happened.

“Us house-elves can’t actually be freed, and if we remain free for a period of time we fade away or die. I temporarily bound myself to you, are yous mad?” explained Dobby, to the woman he could see understanding his desperation.

This explained incredible much of why elves vexingly opposed to being free and it also explained why Winkey have taken it so hard to be fired from her household. “What do I have to do to strengthen the bond? What about Winkey?” Cassie wondered, to the worried elf because there had to be something I needed to do.

“Winkey is drinking and isn’t fading fast because of the embodying magic of the castle, if nothing is done, she will soon fade away.”

“Do you think you can get Winkey here? I want to ask her the question if she wants to become one of my elves?” Cassie smiled now to the excitable elf, but her concern for Winkey never lessened and only deepened when Winkey suddenly was standing in front of her after his disappearance and reappearance.

“Here is Winkey, mistress!” Dobby told her obediently, though, he was holding up the exhausted drunk house elf by her shoulders.

“Winkey?” Cassie said and went down to her knees so that she could look her in the eye. “There is something I want to ask you?” “Do you want to come and work for the Potter family?” she had to ask this seriously, meaning that it made one hundred present correct things to say to her.

“I’ve been a bad elf. Don’t deserve…” Winkey hiccupped trying badly not to hope that the young girl in front of her wanted her in the family.

“That wasn’t your fault!” Cassie hissed kindly, “I would love to have you in my family, it will take some time, but I will have a family sooner or later, you will have a chance to prove yourself – in helping my family together with Dobby.” She told her wanting to somehow appeal to her so that she wouldn’t see her fade away because of somethings that she couldn’t change.

“You want me?” Winkey said sobering up quickly by hearing that, and maybe in the future, she would get a family to take care of.

“Of course,” Cassie smiled to them both, “so, how do I it take you into my family?” she asked them both because it mattered to them and it needed to happen.

“Yous will lay your hand on my head and say, “I, ‘full name’ take tee ‘my name’ unto the Potter household.” Then we will be able to keep your secrets, see everything with your name on it, where things are and do things for you without anyone knowing.” Dobby explained happily to her so that she could do it right.

That wasn’t hard for her to understand, it seemed pretty straightforward and nothing else was underlined, but it would change things around here a lot more then she thought it would. After the whole thing was done and over with, it took only a second but the change it brought the elves was huge. Almost as soon as the bond took hold in them, they were a lot calmer, maybe they get invigorated by their Masters or Mistresses magic? It was something to look closer at. Their clothes were cleaner, with what seemed to be the crest of her family – it had to be!

Getting to know that her family had a house crest now of all things was yet again something to blame the so-called headmaster off.

“With this done, do you guys know of a place where no one can or will disturb me, where no one will be able to follow me? I want to learn everything that has been hidden from me.” Cassie sought a place where no one would be able to find her, a place where she could just be herself without people finding her. At the same time, this would help her figure out how the hell she could get away from all of the scrutinies that were the British Wizarding World, and then do something none of them would have approved of.

“We know a room; it is called the Come and Go Room or as the castle calls it the Room of Requirement. It is on the seventh floor, in front of the picture of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls the ballet.” Dobby answered softly, “It can become whatever you wish it to be, and you have to wish it to become invisible.”

“You should also know that the castle helps the ones it likes, and you are one of her favourites.” Winkey giggled finally feeling like she belonged in a place, more so now than what she had done with her other master.

Sometimes this had worried her but thinking of how the castle has always somewhat known things that have gone on in the castle made things real and interesting, but somehow, she had ignored the way having a house-elf could have helped her in the last few years with hiding things better from her relatives. “Thank you, can you take me there?” Cassie inquired, and with that said her elves popped me in and out to where she landed outside of the one room that could maybe have a ginormous effect on her.

“You only have to go back and forth in front of this picture tree times, thinking about what you want it to become, and you can be specific of what you want the room to do.” Winkey piped up again, as they landed in front of a black wall.

“Thank you, Winkey and Dobby. You have made my life easier already!” she smiled at them and began to walk three times in front of the wall thinking – A place to feel safe in, that no one could find me, where I can read, train and be safe from everyone. This was done quickly and efficiently, and before she knew it a door appeared.

It was a plain door, though when she opened it and dragged her trunk inside it become something completely different then what she had been expecting of it. The walls had a soft calming colour of shades of blue, that blended well with the furniture and the bookcases – the room had taken the shape of a small flat.

In one of the corners of the room, there was a king-sized bed, and it looked soft like a river that she could not wait with just sink into. The colour was in grey and black shades, then on each side there was one simple bedside table. The bedroom section of the room was separated with the help of a bookcase – that had books in all genres of life. On the other side of the bookcase was a little nook with a couch that was draped of black leather, a long coffee table and a fireplace – over it hangs a picture of someone she didn’t know, and she wondered if they could talk.

A bathroom was connected, to the room and it had a bathtub that she just had to slid into someday. There was also a connected room there she could cast spells and teach her the rightness of life in general.

There was also a lot of green colours going through the furniture, green and silver but not enough to make her complain after some days of being stuck inside a room like this.

“Wonderful” Cassiopeia said in awe, and she could not remember the last time she had felt such a relief going through her body before seeing what the castle could do for her, as she went over the couch and saw a pamphlet with the title of – The Triwizard Tournament Rule Book. Written on the front, with a picture of the goblet of fire plastered on the entire front side.

“Can I get some snacks; I didn’t eat much earlier today?” Cassiopeia asked one of the elves that pattered around her.

“Of course,” Winkey said first, and popped out together with Dobby leaving her to do whatever she wanted to do, it had been one day since her name had popped out. One gruelling day and she was only lucky because they had waited until the next day with throwing her out, so, her classes were finished for the day and it was only seven in the evening.

As she waited on her elves because she had more, she wanted to ask them to do, she looked curiously up at the painting that hangs there wondering who it could be because they looked right back at her with curiosity too.

“Are you guys just gonna look at me?” Cassie smirked, though, not in vain.

“Morgana, look at her – she just looks so alike us when we were younger.” Whined the man with short black hair and green eyes, to a woman with luscious wavy black hair and kind brown eyes.

Cassiopeia wondered if she caught the name correctly because seeing them like this she wondered if history even was correct in it that they had been enemies once upon a time if this was at least the Morgana and Merlin, she had the knowledge of.

“I can see that Merlin.” The one named Morgana said rolling her eyes in plain fondness, “What’s your name little one?”

“My name is Cassiopeia Potter, that is what I’ve always been told,” Cassie muttered to the people in the painting that looked at her now with a glint of comprehension, though, she didn’t know why that emotion came up in their eye.

“What do you mean?” Morgana and Merlin exclaimed kindly form where they were perched on the wall.

“It is all I know of my family, because that is what I have been told by my relatives who have never been honest with me, and by the whole population of the British Wizarding World and they haven’t been the most truthful to me lately,” Cassie told them with a quiet voice since she could tell that this was upsetting them to a degree that she had always wanted someone to show her.

“Potter…” Hummed Merlin with a smile and looked down again with a simple eye roll. “That is one of the oldest lines there is, and you are the last one of them – what has happened in the last few decades that there is only you in your family line?”

“I don’t know, but there has been a couple of wars raging.” Cassie began to tell them, and with that, they wanted for her to explain everything to them, and so she did begin with the muggle-side of things and going from back-to-back telling them what she knew of events. Then afterwards she began to tell them of her life, and everything she had discovered about the life she had led until this moment in time.

“You are only fourteen and gone through so much,” Morgana noted sadly because the more she learned the more she could see how Cassie resembled her when she was at that age. “I can already see that you will have to go to the goblins for a complete inheritance check, as there should be some old laws that haven’t been updated in centuries that would help you emancipate yourself.” This was Merlin that told her with a nod of approval over what she had planned to do.

“You can’t our picture with you, we are at least here for a couple more years yet – unless you are related to one of us,” Morgana whispered seriously, knowing that if they were right, they would once more be able to travel the world with one of their ancestors. “Just remember, when your line dies again, we will once more reappear in this room waiting for another lost soul.”

Hearing them talk about that she may have been related to them in the distant past made things interesting on a whole other level, and she had to ask as she nibbled on some sandwiches. “Can you tell me a bit about yourselves?”

“If you are related to us, and when you have our signature family emblems on you will get a boost of memories from them and learn everything that we had known – only then can we tell anyone of our history,” Merlin answered her kindly, while Morgana nodded and with that last question the painting got quiet as softly disappeared into nothingness until the next time, she would see them – hopefully, it would be soon.

Seeing the picture disappear was something in itself, but it made her sigh in frustration because she needed to know more and there was just something compelling about knowing things that no one else knew.

Finishing her snack, she summoned her elves again and ordered them to organize her trunk to throw out the old stuff and buy the things she was missing, but also to see if something of hers was missing or lost because of her housemates. Then there was the fact of her lost fan-mails – yet another thing that needed to be addressed.

So, if they found the room – they should organize it, take care of harmful spells and give her the letters that craved immediately that she would respond. With that out of the way, she began to relax and find some kind of calm centre to read the one pamphlet she should have gotten at once her name slushed out of a cup. 

With the fire blazing warmly in the fireplace, she tucked her legs up on the couch with a soft blanket around them, she began to read:

_The Triwizard Tournament Rule Book:_

_For those hopeful winners, there are a few rules that could be taken advantage of if you just have the imagination to take it upon yourself to figure them out when it comes down to your own life._

  1. _Only of age wizard or witches can compete – if underaged you can see to become emancipated and become an adult. If everyone around you pressures you to compete, you are guaranteed to do whatever you want with it. You never really have to go along with them, it is only if you meet up on the first task, that you have to go through all trials._
  2. _You don’t even need to go to classes – consider studying on your own to whatever craziness the government wants you to go through._
  3. _There are no limits on what you can study – consider everything that would help you survive._
  4. _If you didn’t write your name, it will be applied to the on that placed your name in the goblet, you will never have to worry about your magic being taken away from you._



There were a lot more rules in the pamphlet, but these were the rules that were standing out to her and made her head explode with possibilities. No one could pressure her to do what they wanted her to do, so, she knew that she wouldn’t show up to anything of the school-related things or even show her face to the school not until she was ready to face them all for the betrayals of those closest to her.

What she needed to do most was to find a way to get to Gringotts to see to her inheritance and to see if she had the money to go travelling around the world without anyone finding out where she was going.

For all purposes, she could now home-school herself, teach herself everything that she needed to know to survive in the world – maybe even do the O.W. L’s and the N.E.W.T’s in a reasonable year, maybe before everyone else in the school of her age group.

Things were finally going in her direction because now she would be free of everyone expected of her and do whatever and screw everyone that wanted to harm her.

What was fantastic was the fact that she could start up her muggle education again, as she had missed a lot of things that could have been helpful to learn if she wanted to make a career for herself in that part of the world – if she wanted to invest in that part of the world because it would make her richer after all.

After thinking a lot about the things, she needed to do, she took a book down from the bookcase called – Goblin’s, talk and culture, and began to read it in front of the fireplace before she was tired enough to go to sleep.

Nevertheless, she fell asleep with a fresh understanding of what she needed to do when she met up with the goblin’s tomorrow afternoon.

**_Re-written: 29. Dec 2020_ **


	2. Time, Plans and Self-Study

_Soul bond’s and their Impact on Life._

The sun had been up for a while now, as she placed the book in front of her wondering if the book could shed some light on something that she had wondered about since even hearing about soul mates or soul bonds as the wizarding world says.

Having eaten a hearty breakfast brought by her loyal house elves, where she found out that her fan mail pile had been growing and growing ever since that fateful night. They had also told her that there was a lot of proposals that was gently declined, along with other letters that would never see the sunlight again.

Thinking of this made her realise that she couldn’t just reply to every one of those letters on her own, maybe she should release a statement in one of their papers, saying that she hadn’t realised that she had fan-mails, and say sorry and that she has now years upon years piles of mails that she needed to see through.

The plushies and toys would be taken care of and collected, to give to her own children if she sometime in the future decided to have a child.

_Soul bonds are relatively a controversial concept since now everyone has forgotten the fundamental truth of those bonds and many never find the one that they will feel a great connection too – that will separate every other connection and go beyond with no one saying a word about it._

_This will be a person who they can trust their utmost secrets too and will accept who they are._

_Some have one that refuses to allow it to happen, they won’t allow themselves to get closer to that one person they feel a strong connection too – it often leads to depression, disaster or plain unhappiness._

_This all depends on how strong their connection is, the stronger it is the harsher is lady magic’s punishment._

_Soul Bonds, Soul Ties, Bonded Mates, Imprints and Connections – these bonds can take many forms, you can simply be good friends, or you can become lovers._

_All it depends on is what you decide to make of it._

Reading more into it was a lot more interesting than she had believed it could be, and finding out that Merlin and Morgana had been one of the first recorded soul mates until people messed up their story to that they hated one another.

Also, did she have a soul mate? That was the biggest question, but she had to lay it on the back burner because it didn’t help her to dwell on the what-ifs, she had to concentrate on what she had to do this day other than reading the books that would maybe help her with understanding the world better.

So, that is what she did – she read and soaked up the knowledge about everything, books about transportation, education and what to know, magical towns, wizarding culture, religion, jobs, school and tests.

Every book she read came through to her in the most boring sense, but she wondered if Hermione even sometimes understood the senses that were magic at all, also, her ex-friend tended to believe everything books told her about how the world works without finding or cross-referencing with other books. Sometimes Cassiopeia wondered how she even got so good grades in everything with her obsession for everything that she believed was right, though, also with her hero worship of Dumbledore she wondered what that whole thing was even about.

With her reading those books she came to understand that the wizarding was vast and large with a lot more than just Hogwarts, Hogsmead and Diagon Alley, and then came the question of why we never got career counselling earlier than the fifth year because that would have been for the better since everyone out there thought they knew what she wanted to become – when they didn’t!

Like she even wanted to become an Auror, like she even knew what that was back then but now that she knew – not a chance in hell!

Not that she even knew what she wanted out of life, but the thing she had found out the most was that she wanted to travel the world something she never would have been able to do because of the world and those that seemed to want her dead.

“I wonder if there is a room here with lost items?” Cassie pondered to no one in particular, as she looked grateful for everything that the castle had done for her in so little time because she was getting attached to the small flat Hogwarts had conjured up for her. “If there are, I don’t have the time to go through it.” She sighed, as she walked up to the door that had just about popped up on one of the blank walls, though it disappeared again after she had told the room this.

“Dobby?” Cassie kindly ordered, and with that done and him popping up because she needed for him to buy her something that would soon come in handy.

“Yes, Mistress?” Dobby said with a calm voice the second after her voice had left her.

“Can you go out and buy me a multicompartment trunk? It has to have a potion compartment, library compartment, wardrobe, storage space – then it has to have a shrinking charm and a featherlight charm.” Cassie asked excitable over having something that could be a lot useful soon.

“Of course, I will!” Dobby smiled, and quickly went out and did what his mistress wanted her to do.

It was great to finally have someone to help her do things, and it would be easy with them to help her through the day, and it made her excitement over what would happen later on today with Gringotts and what they would say to her and who she had been related to.

Then there was the Ravenclaw Diadem, one of her elves had found while looking inside a room maybe even where her fan letters had been, it was weird because it had looked like someone had ruined it by casting some foul magic on it. “It looks like someone has cast some dark magic on it…” Cassie pondered, and both Dobby and Winkey popped into the room with the trunk she had wanted to have.

“Someone has tried to do something really bad with it, but they never managed to do it.” Winkey looked at it through her beady little eyes.

“Thank you, dobby!” Cassie told him when she had looked over the trunk and its functionality, then back to what had found with a thought striking her, “Like the diary in the second year?”

“True…” Winkey said and gave her a piece of paper she had in her hand, “here is what we have gathered from spying on the inhabitants of the castle.

“Thanks, Winkey!” Cassie smiled approving of having house elves, could look into things without being asked to do it.

_Loyal – Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, some Slytherins, Flitwick._

_Don’t Believe – Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Minerva McGonagall, Sprout, other teachers_

_Hatred – Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Draco Malfoy, some other Slytherins._

“Anything, else I should know?” Cassiopeia asked after quickly reading the note because there was a lot that could have happened when she disappeared from the castle at lest for them – she did.

“The headmaster is beginning to get irritated by your bland dismissal and that he can’t find you in the castle, the only thing I think he hopes for is that you haven’t read the rule book and would meet when the task is about to start.” Winkey and Dobby said around one another with a different perspective about what the headmaster was thinking, as it struck her quietly that Dumbledore wasn’t one of those that talked out loud.

“Okay, thank you again – you are dismissed back to your other task.” She told them, as they then popped out and left her alone until she would need them to get to the bank.

The note was not all that surprising, but still, it was at least for some names because they had always nothing good to say about her, but that could just be their mask talking. Why doesn’t the Slytherins know that the Dark Lord is dead, at least Professor Snape seemed to think so or else he wouldn’t have supported her even if it was in the dark.

What Cassie couldn’t seem to wonder about is that everyone with half a brain could see that Severus Snape hated being a teacher, so, why does Dumbledore keep continue to drag him around with a chain of guilt and slow manipulation.

What struck her the most was how McGonagall had been behaving since she had been placed in her care, and as the professor had never believed in her because every time she had gone to her with a problem, she had blandly dismissed her without an explanation. Shouldn’t the head of the house be available to talk to if they have problems?

The Slytherins was a surprise she had not factored into her equation this year, but who could be trusted – and she had always wondered what would have happened if she had been sorted in the snake pit back in the day. It was Draco, she could not understand most of all because they had never talked before that trip towards Hogwarts, so what was it with the antagonistic behaviour, it was becoming hard to deal with.

There was also the quiet fact that she had somewhat developed a crush on his father, even if she had only seen him a couple of times in the past. Something about the Malfoy family, though, was how they portray themselves to the public was maybe different to how they were with their families.

Now that she has thought about it in detail, she now could just relax and think about the relative future and what she could do know that she didn’t need to go to class or compete in the tournament. Also, the fact that she didn’t have to go to school was hitting her now, then realising that she could just home-school herself like she had thought about for a year was great because then she could do things on her level. After all, she could remember everything clear as the day everything she had been reading, but unlike Hermione, she took everything she had read with the need to research or with a little grain of salt thinking that it could be false information.

“World Travelling…” whispered Cassie, and if could have seen herself right now she would have seen a lively glint in them, and not the dead eyes staring back at her as they had done since what would be forever.

The British world of magic was stingy in what they thought their children, something she couldn’t get at all, they were leaving their children exposed – like they don’t want people to learn how backwards their whole world is. Then some have the money to travel and understand the world, maybe that is why the Malfoy family is a lot more self-confident than others because they know and have the money to do things like travelling around the world.

Wondering if doing an inheritance check-up in Gringotts that things would change her yet again, and that it would allow her to travel out of Britain if something happens or that it would allow her to take O.W. L’s sooner rather than later, as that would help her more than any money would. First and foremost, it would help her travel to any country that had her fancy and learn everything that made her different and find herself.

Maybe she could even learn the languages of the countries she was visiting, still, she had some rudimentary skills in French, so that would help her some if her first stop would be France. There were countries and languages like Arabic, Spanish, Norwegian, Hebrew, Greek, Italian, Russian, all languages she had wanted to learn for some time now but hadn’t had the time to get going to learn any one of these. It would also be great to learn and read them if she got some books when travelling and if there were spells, she could learn.

After all, Latin could not be the only language of the magical kind in this world.

There had to be worlds out there that no one would or could imagine because people were and have been afraid of changes to their perspective of the world. Unexplored terrains of the magical world.

Worlds that needed to be discovered, because there was always something new to explore and discover, all you need to do is to believe it!

**_List’s and Things to Do – Take one:_ **

Cassiopeia was back to using ballpoint pens and a notebook because the thing is she needed this more than she needed to write with quills. It was after all easier to do this now than later because now she could do it throughout before going through with it.

  1. _Make a study timetable for Law, Runes, Arithmeticity, Charms, Transfiguration, Quick Spells, Defence, Potions, Languages, Herbology…_
  2. _Find where to stop, be smart about what country to travel to._
  3. _Pack her trunk with the necessary things – you can always shop if you need something._
  4. _Gringotts – passport and papers._
  5. _Get a makeover._
  6. _When travelling see both parts of it – Muggle and Wizarding._



This was only the beginning of her whole list, there should be more on it after going through these things because that last thing was only a reminder of what to do when travelling.

When she was done, she walked over to the new bookcase and took out one of the books that she needed to read and take up what she wanted to travel to first in France, as she needed to just take a couple of things with her.

Thereafter, she needed to read up on everything else that she wanted to read.

-POTTER-

**_[Days later – 10 th of November 1994] _ **

It had been quite a few days since she had made that six-point list, and now there were over twenty countries she wanted to visit throughout the year and even the next year combined. Everything depended on if she would like those counties, or else she would just travel on and not stay for an extended time period.

Learning had been the best part of this whole experience because it made her optimistic that she would make it through everything coming her way. Also, it was easy now to see that she was going to be one powerful witch one day in the future and why people told themselves that she would later surpass the older generation.

It was easy to learn whatever she set her mind to do, but she needed to take care of herself because there will always be someone stronger than her, she didn’t need to get cocky.

Everything had changed for her on look into her future was no longer depressing, she was standing straight and proud of everything that she had managed to learn in about a week or so, she had never felt this confident in herself before – she liked the feeling. Now she could finally faze the Goblins proud and get out alive and out to travel the world as she had wanted to her whole life.

Dobby and Winkey were also ready and lifesavers, she wouldn’t have known how to survive without them here to help her keep an eye on those in the castle, and they were also ready to come with her out in the world.

After something called the weighting of wands, someone had fallen dead because she hadn’t met up to it, but it wasn’t any use to backout.

“I’m ready, can you take my trunk and pop me right outside the bank?” Cassie asked as she took her invisibility cloak over her so that she would not appear all of a sudden and scare those that already were in the alley. After all, she did not want to be discovered by the so-called light or anyone else for that matter.

“Of course, Mistress…” Winkey and Dobby said at the same time knowing full well how much she hated being called that, as they took my trunk and popped her quietly over to Diagon Alley.

**AU: Re-Written: 31 st Dec 2020**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What countries do you want to see Cassiopeia travel too? What kind of people do you want her to meet? Are there something you want to see in this story, it may not happen but I want some idea of where I can take it if I get writer's block in the grand scheme of things.


	3. Gringotts, Shopping and France

The Alley was something else when no one was finding their ways through it, there was of course a few people shopping in its street. Do people live off the Hogwarts students? Was the silent question going through her mind as she slowly looked around, while taking off her invisibility cloak, knowing that they wouldn’t recognize her at once.

The last couple of days she had to learn about the wizarding world and felt like she could actually understand the people more than she had in the beginning, though, there was still thing she would never get the grip on, so, she looked forward to getting to Paris. To see what or if there is a difference in what they are doing in the country than what they do here in Britain.

Walking towards the bank, before going in she bowed to the guard showing respect to them, as it was easy to remember this because of what she had read in the last couple of days. All along when this was happening the guards had a look of surprise plastered on their faces, though, she did not know why and it was weird coming to the bank after years of absence.

Sometimes Cassie wondered why everyone had such protectiveness over her going to the bank – like they were hiding something!

In the end, she had chosen a good time to come as there wasn’t a lot of people mingling around the bank at this time of the day, so, she walked quickly over to the side of the bank that said – Inheritance. Now all she had to do was to wait to be addressed or at least until the teller seemed to be finished, after all, time is money to these creatures.

“What can I help you with?” said the teller gruffly, though, it seemed like she could glint respect through his eyes.

“Hello, Master Teller. I want to take an inheritance test, a complete on at that to see if I have something to claim.” Cassiopeia told him politely what she wanted them to do, and hoped that they could do it.

“That will be 7 Gallons!” The teller told her like it almost was a test for the worthy to see what kind of person she was going to become. Like he wondered if she had read upon their traditions or customs.

“4 Gallons…” Cassie haggled or tried to do it quickly and well, wondering what the goblin would do for this, but it was something she would need to do in all things called life.

“5G and 5Sickles…” The goblin smirked because finally, someone was giving them what they needed – someone that had conscious about how much she spent on things and did not take their word for law inside the bank.

“5G, Deal?” Cassie told him with a final offer to do what they all knew she had to do because it was out of respect in their line of work, and she knew that this would create a chain of rumours in the bank with the goblins.

“Deal!” It was clear as the one standing before him was going to be a force to be reckoned with when she had grown up, “Then follow me – to the inheritance office.” He ordered her to follow him on a walk, and Cassie nodded to him and began to follow him into the maze that was the many walkways back into the bank.

They then came to a door with the name tag – Inheritance office, Iron Blood.

When Cassie had been introduced and said her goodbye to the teller, she waited a moment before sitting down in the offered chair when the goblin behind the desk indicated that she could have a seat.

“I will need ten drops of blood if you want the whole truth of who you are and what you will be.” Iron Blood told her quickly and seriously, it had also been a long time since a human had shown an interest in researching their culture, and he wanted to know everything because of the strong sense of magic and justice he could feel radiating off her.

With the verdict said and with nothing else to do but do what he had asked her to do, so, she took the knife off the table and pricked herself in the finger with it, and let out ten drops of her blood into a glass bowl.

“While you read that, I-I need to find someone…” Iron Blood said nervously, as he quickly went through the whole parchment quickly throughout because this was one powerful girl.

Cassiopeia was shocked over how he had behaved because she couldn’t think of when she had seen a goblin this nervous before, he was spooked over what was written on the parchment and what it said about her. The goblin left her with the parchment, though he took a copy before he quickly went out of his office.

**A Complete Inheritance Test.**

**Name:** Cassiopeia Luci Potter

 **Age:** 14

**Soul Mate:**

**Father:** James Flamount Potter  
 **Mother:** Lily Marie Potter nee Evans

 **Godfather:** Sirius Orion Black (Fugitive)  
 **Godmother:** Alice Longbottom (St’mungo)

 **Lady of the Ancient and Brave house of Potter** (paternal)  
 **Lady of the Ancient House of Slytherin** (conquest)  
 **Lady Le Fay** (Maternal)  
 **Pendragon** (Maternal, Paternal and Magic’s blessing.)

 **Heiress of the Ancient and Noble House of Black** (Godfather, Maternal)

 **Ability Test:  
Natural Occlumency** (80% blocked by A. Dumbledore.) **  
Magic Core** (50% blocked by A. Dumbledore) **  
Parseltongue  
Elemental Magic** (100% Blocked) **  
Blood Magic** (100% blocked)

**Potion’s and Charms:**

**Loyalty potions – Always be loyal to Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione and Ginny** (Broken)  
 **Hate Potions – hate Slytherins, Severus Snape…** (Broken)   
**Compulsion Charm –**

**…**

**Properties:  
Potter Manor – Wales, England  
Potter Cottage – Edinburgh, Scotland  
Marauder Den – London, England  
Lily’s Sanctuary – Hogsmead  
Slytherin’s Castle – York, England  
Snakes Den – Ireland   
Chamber of Secrets – Hogwarts, Scotland   
Camelot Castle – Unknown  
Le fay Manor – Unknown – Norway?**

**You have properties in the whole world because you are a pendragon and a Le Fay.**

What was she reading, because she couldn’t believe that she was reading something like this as it had seemed highly improbable for it to happen – for it even to be real? The tile of Pendragon was and should be just a myth, a legend.

The thing was she did not need to read the ledger to see that she was filthy rich, and no one could tell her what to do right about now since this was happening to her.

First and foremost, she needed to have the blocks on her magic broken and unlocked to reach her full potential, also, being a natural occlumency would be a wonderful notion to help her study, maybe that is why she could remember everything practically from the moment she woke up in a cupboard underneath the stairs.

“Your Majesty, this is our King, Ragnarök III.” Iron Blood introduced to the fellow goblin beside him, as they walked into the room, and Cassie could see that the goblin was kind by the way he carried himself and the scars along his body. A winner of many battles.

“King Ragnarök, a pleasure to meet you,” Cassiopeia said respectfully and bowed down in respect of the goblin king, a king that bowed down to her in respect for whatever she would do in the future.

After all, pleasantry and when they had changed to another office, they began to discuss everything that was written on the parchment and what they could do about it – to better her own life. “How are you even alive?” Ragnarök asked when he had looked through the parchment on his own because it was surprising that this person was alive because of the blocks on her magic.

“What do you mean?” Cassiopeia inquired softly, “and what does the title of Le Fay and Pendragon mean right now?” There was something quite unrelenting about those titles because she did not know what they would mean in its wholeness of the world.

“With all of these blocks on your magic you should have died a long time ago, it is suppressing your instinct in seeking out the truth, but also it means that there can be other things it is suppressing for you that you need to do.” Ragnarök told her quickly, “and they will be taken off before you take on your rings, your ladyship rings.”

“Those two titles are and mean a lot in the world of politics, but it all comes down to what you make of it – just like the muggle queen you don’t have much of power, but you have more power than her in that you have a seat on the Wizagmont and can decide a lot more in what is happening to the world in general. Either way, when you first step into the ministry your magic will seek out your office, where you will be urged to take on your crown and into the world of magic. No one knows and even remembers where your office is, and it can also be somewhere no one would know. The place doesn’t even need to be in the ministry!”

“There is always some paperwork you have to go through, but it also can be that you will have a summon by the Muggle Queen to go through some stuff that is of importance,” Ragnarök stated at last to the one that could end up with a lot of power if she then chose to crave it or not.

“You are saying that I can decide if it will be meaning anything or not? I don’t want the power, but I have it if I want to do something!”

“History has shown that us that, those that don’t want the power becomes great rulers, so, when you take it up creature races of all kinds will meet up with you in curtesy. If you choosing to do something until then, I think it would do to get out and explore the world to its fullest potential.” Ragnarök told her, after hearing her response to the title and having the power to do things that no one else could do just because your ancestors where from a powerful line.

To have the Goblin King supportive of her would help her in the long run if there was someone that would not believe her when she told them that she had to power to just take it.

“You can now follow my wife here to get your blocks removed, and I will pick up your rings to clarify them and to do an audit of your vaults and your properties.”

There wasn’t much else for her to do other than follow his wife in getting everything alright again, and she wondered how it will be to have everything free or if there was going to feel a difference in herself afterwards. In the end of the whole ordeal, she looked completely changed and for the first time in her life, she looked healthy. Like she never had been abused, meaning again that she had a lot more to learn about magic and healing or if Goblins had a different kind of healing that wizard hasn’t figured out yet.

Now, as she walked back to Ragnarök’s office she couldn’t help but marvel at the changes of not hurting anymore, she felt completely free.

“Welcome back, Your Majesty.” King Ragnarök said, as his client walked back into his office, because of her status now she had become his only client and would be the person she had to make contact within the wizarding world.

“Good to be back, King Ragnarök, but please call me Cassiopeia.” She said pleadingly because it was weird enough to have a title right now, she needed time to study up on the things that she needed to do.

“Of course, Cassiopeia, only if you call me Ragnarök,” was his answer, and he had to show her the thing that needed to and read upon. “So, here are your family emblems or rings, if you want to call them that, I recommend starting with the Potter Ladyship ring.” Ragnarök began and gave her the first box she could see on the table in front of her.

The first box he gave her had a golden undertone, you could see all kinds of magical creatures stitched into the fabric of the box something that was quite interesting, it also said something about the kind of family the Potters were in the past. The ring itself was somewhat of a surprise because it had a cauldron, that had a lion engraved into the golden metal of the ring.

“The recent events of the Potter family would not have suggested this, but the family had been known for their apothecary and a brewery. The lion is for the family itself, and that it is protective of their family.” Ragnarök explained to the family as he remembered things, “you will slide it on your left ring finger.”

The ring was a beautiful piece, and as it fitted perfectly onto her ring finger information slithered into her mind, about the wards and crucial information about the Potter family in general. The houses were in a state of despair, and so was the wards around all the properties, “I hope I can count on the Goblins to help me repair, and ward my properties? Maybe even modernize them.”

“You can count on us, for a price,” Ragnarök said, knowing that there will be more work for us, though, she had more enough money to do whatever she wanted in the world, including this and still be able to live a life in luxury for many decades.

“Of course,” Cassie smirked back at him, she knew that he would say something like this to the question of help, and the next box she was handed was the darkest of the boxes on the table. It radiated power of an ancient kind of darkness, something that you of course never would find in Britain anymore.

“The Slytherin ring, you place it on the same finger, and it will melt itself into one cohesive ring if it accepts you.”

This ring had a pull to it, a lure to it that she managed to resist because no one should have control over other than herself. The ring fought and pulled at her magic and the ring itself was a snake with green lively eyes – just like hers in some way that made it creepy. With the ring came the wards of the castle grounds, the wards were still standing but the castle needed an upgrade to be more functional in this age of time.

“The Le Fay family liked to be different as the times where different back then – so this oval box is a bracelet and not a ring. Every descendant of hers has been a woman, and none of them has ever liked wearing rings.”

Cassiopeia thought it was genius to have a bracelet instead of a ring – it radiated power, protectiveness and curiosity. It was maybe curious over who would be the one carrying it now when it had been years of inactivity. It was ordinary but had diamonds placed carefully around in a pattern throughout the bracelet, as the bracelet was black leather and broad. It covered some of her wrists, and when it was placed and it had accepted her it sized itself in tight like it had become a part of her skin.

With it came a burst of knowledge – blood magic and even of elemental magic.

“With this ring, you will have to slide it on your left pointy finger, it is different and if people of old were to see it they would know how important you are, but they won’t be able to say anything to anyone before you are ready.” Explained Ragnarök when he handed her the next piece of family magic of a ring.

Being handed a deep blue box, she understood how important this was – who would have thought that little old her would be a descendant of the Pendragons, it was surreal to find this information out without a little bit of foreknowledge. It was beautifully made, silver with a purple sapphire as the centre stone, with diamonds around the bond – the moto was written on the silver inside of the ring was again something that didn’t need to be explained – Your destiny awaits.

Sliding it on was nerve-wracking even if she didn’t have to do anything right now because of her age and her dream of becoming a well-versed person in the world and get experience of the good kind. With the ring there was a burst of power washing over her, the information she got about the kingdom where the castle was standing was interesting – they felt ancient and it was standing strong even now.

Feeling the pull of her home was like a tug on her magic beckoning her to come, and take the throne – though, she knew she was not ready for the responsibility.

“You only have this ring, and it is ordinary in compared to the others – this is the Black Heiress ring of the family, and you will have to put it on where your Potter and Slytherin rings are,” Ragnarök told her with an explanation.

The ring was no different than the others and making them invisible to the naked eye other than her Le Fay bracelet something that no one would recognise other than those well versed in history.

“Being one of our richest clients, you will need a post-box. You will reive an account ledger each month, and where we can correspond and others too if they or you give them the number you have. I will give you it later today so you can read it through on your own.” Ragnarök began explaining, “You have to give them this nr. In outpost office here in Diagon. Nr. 9785.”

It made her happy that they would have to go through this channel to get to her, because then she may get to know what is happening here in England.

“Do you want to see your Vaults?” Ragnarök inquired to her kindly, knowing fully that she would want to do so, after everything they had discussed this day.

“Yeah, I want to. “Do, you have something I can use in the muggle world and the wizarding world so that I don’t need to get to a bank every time I want some money? Can you also provide identification papers, like passport, ID-papers and certificates so that I can learn how to drive?” Cassiopeia asked the goblin king because it would be incredibly inconvenient if she had to come to the bank every time, she wanted something.

“Of course, I can have it ready for you at the end of your visit! Do you want to update the wards of all your properties? and fix them up at least a little?” Ragnarök questioned her in all seriousness.

“If you wouldn’t mind, yes please.” So, as she said this they haggled the price down at least somewhat cheaper than what they had wanted, but it was nice to know that she would have money for years upon years, as she became richer for every year that went by either way.

With the traditional goodbye to the Goblin King, she followed the surprised teller down to the crypts with the first stops at her trust vault for her to finally look through it as she never really had because of how overwhelmed things had been for her the last few time she had even been here. It was nice to finally have a look at it without any pressure to be finished in a jiffy.

The Vault was bigger than she remembered from last year, but this time she had found a letter from her mother, even her dad had left her a letter for her to find. It made her cry for not having seen it before now, she was handed a small, bigger on the inside bag, where she placed things that could have some value to her that they had left her, like the letters. With her trust vault finished, she began her search through the Potter Treasury Vault, finding some books that looked interesting, a couple of them that looked quite ancient too – books about Potions and Ancient Runes.

In the end, there was a couple of pieces of jewellery that looked quite unusual, and some of them were beautifully made and so she wanted to study them more and placed at least some of them in a jewellery box, and into the bag carefully to study another day or later on.

Then there was all of Slytherin’s Vault, both Treasury and the Main Vault – both less interesting, but like the Potters, she found the family grimoire that she could read to figure out the family more than everyone had told her about them. There was also some jewellery and some books about the understanding of blood magic.

Le Fay Vault was something in itself, there was a couple of interesting gowns and dresses that she liked and would look great on her and would make her elves pick them up later on if she got used to them or that there would be a couple of ball’s she needed to go to. There was also some self-updating history books and grimoire of the family spells that she may need to learn in the future.

It was exhausting to go through everything there was of things, but it was so worth it to know some more of each family, after getting the post box, and her papers at the front desk she asked them of a discreet motel she could rest up in for the day.

 _Maria Gold Lodging,_ a serene place to be and it was relaxing and even peaceful, a place she could respect because they never even reacted to her name. Nothing disturbed her throughout the night, not even one nightmare so it was a relaxing night.

The next day sitting down to breakfast was an experience in itself because it was a luxury that no one stares at her, and it was a luxurious place, and she would have to get used to it because from what her magic told her was that all of her properties were like this, maybe even bigger.

After a lovely breakfast, she went up to her room again to begin to read through her ledgers and it was interesting to read it because who would have thought that she had been this rich all this time, though, it was a wonder no one could have mentioned it to her, as that could have helped her immensely to fit in better. The papers looked great too, and the instructions told her that she only needed to add some blood to finish them, as it was self-updating when you change your hair, the passport picture would also change its picture. There was also a credit card, that would also be used in both the muggle and wizarding world, then there were identification papers, that would change the last name to what you told them you were using this time of the year – something that would be useful to her as she travelled the world.

There were also papers she could use when going to learn how to drive, and this she would have to do in Paris, as she wanted to rent a small car, so that she could drive from place to place, and even be on the road. Seeing the sights like that would be interesting at least for a while if she would rent a motorcycle.

At the end of the day, she sealed the papers away, took out her wallet, her magically enchanted wallet with her, this is where she placed her ID and Gringotts card because now it was time to spoil herself with a makeover, with new clothes for that matter before things would heat up in Hogwarts as they realised that she had disappeared.

-Potter-

The only thing Cassiopeia could do was to go over to the muggle world, the mundane world, a word that she had heard in her mind when taking on the rings, a word that fitted more and wasn’t that degrading even. There was also the fact that she was looking for a salon, that would and could do a full makeover – a high-end makeover at that.

With her wish of changing her looks completely to the world if you would say it like that. It wasn’t easy to find a place with people that were willing to do it and teach her how to maintain it, though, it wasn’t easy either to find someone that had the time for it, but in the end, she preserved and got someone that had the time and the place to do it.

After four to five hours, she was certain that no one from school would have recognized her, she was changed completely, and she even felt differently – fresh and new. Moreover, she had still her black hair, but she had some dark red strips throughout her hair, her curls looked authentic and natural. It was longer and smoother as it fell down to her waist.

She had also learned how to do different hairstyles, and makeup styles though now she had a more natural look that was done perfectly for her skin-tone. Learning about makeup at been a trip, and she had learned a lot about how and what to cover up and what you don’t want to happen – in the end, she loved that her lightning bold scar had completely disappeared from her forehead.

Her shopping spree was of epic proportions, as she needed to buy everything from underwear, lingerie, pants, skirts, blouses, t-shirts and some dresses and even elaborate gowns – everything a girl needs to feel like a princess and to feel comfortable. At the end of her shopping trip, she ended up buying a digital camera, a computer, a phone that she would need for her trip aboard.

Next on her agenda was to find and buy the earliest ticket that went from London to Paris, so, that she could begin her travelling to the other parts of the world, something she could not wait to do.

Not only this, but she also had to buy travel brochures, notebooks and pens and pencils so she could document the things of the world. Then some more reading materials, both for school and for pleasure.

There was nothing more for her to do until she would begin her travels, other than figure quickly out how the computer and everything electronics will work on magic, and she already had the equation and the runes ready for them, so, that they would not fry upon awakening because of all the magic around her. Because if there was something, she loved about her new things was that she now could do it without so much fuss either from her greedy relatives or her bossy friends.

If there was nothing else to do after booting up her computer, there was the fact that she was beginning to read up on the things she had missed from the basic education from the Muggle world, and she could not believe how far behind everyone in the magical world was when it came down to things like science and math. However, reading up on math, gave her some interest in what Arithmancy means in the wholeness of things, it helped her to figure it out more than she had been until now.

She studied everything from that part of the world that she had missed, and it was easy doing because she did not have one to say what to do or how to do it.

The only thing she could not really get to was PE or PT, physical training and music, however, that was good, since she hated it back in school.

**[21 st November 1994 – Paris, France] **

There was a thing with travelling that she had not foreseen, and that was how much she would be able to see in a short period of time. Interestingly enough there had been a lot to see and do in the first few hours, though, it was after the initial day or two that she managed to take in all the history, the knowledge and see what Paris was all about.

It was after a few days, that she managed to take in everything Paris had to offer, like really use her time to take pictures, and start up a blog – a travel blog, about her everyday life as a traveller of the world.

In the end, she was kind of falling in love with what the French called a light breakfast – it was easy and filling, and it was good. Sometimes after a light breakfast, she walked around in the streets taking pictures of small things that seemed interesting enough out, thereafter some days were spent really explore the Eiffel Tower by walking all over with her camera to see what more there was to explore in the different parts of the capital.

Thereafter, she walked around and found the French equivalent of Diagon Alley and the street was quite different than the British to say it like it is, for the most part, it was easy one the eyes, cleaner but also a lot more colourful, even cheerful then what she had been used to in England.

The bookshops were a lot more variety, and throughout her stay visited by her quite a lot every day after she had found them to see about different books. It was refreshing to have the time to do it, and she could spend a lot more time going through things and see things no one had done before. However, she was finding the mundane world more to her liking at least now, as for the wizarding world – it was the same old thing as back home.

Nothing special.

Seeing the Trocadéro Gardens, together with seeing the Eiffel Tower was quite different from seeing them apart from one another. All kinds of Museums had to be seen, nothing was ever to boring for her but most of all she was finding that everything that has happened in the World Wars wasn’t anything for her, what happened before seemed much more interesting to her than anything that had happened then.

All along she tried a variety of Café’s, Restaurants and even shopping centres looking through different boutiques to see what they had going for them.

These were things she did on a daily basis, but she also went on tours to see Versailles, Louvre, Luxembourg Garden and even the Les Catacombs de Paris – these were just a few places to be seen as she walked the streets of Paris.

After all of this, she had made plans to travel south to see Niece, Marseille and Toulouse.

Even making plans to go somewhere else didn’t detour her in seeing things in a different way than before coming here, she had gotten better at speaking and even reading French, and she was incredibly lucky to have learned it beforehand, but even then, she could have used magic to learn it quicker but she didn’t do, and it was quite an accomplishment. Even learning the language better was an experience in itself and getting to know people was even crazier.

Corners and cafés were mostly the same here, and she had spent a lot of her time in one of those places to observe the craziness that was people in general, and it was in one of those Café’s that she met a friend in one of the many patrons.

Mari, where also one of the frequent stoppers at this café and one day we ended up talking quite literally about anything and everything, but most of all about other people that were stopping by the quiet café. We became fast friends and exchanged phone numbers even so that we could call one another with updates on how we’re doing.

A wonderful time in Paris was soon over, and like everything that had been done she packed up her things with the help of her elves, she found the slowest train to Niece and looked out of the window at the quiet landscape. With her computer a frequent visitor on the table for her to record on, there had been a lot of pictures accumulated that she had to see through since the last time she had written something on the blog – that she just had to see through and make another post.

The fact was that she also needed to send some of them to Mari, and she did it with her whole heart as it always was something to look forward to when things were finally looking up. Everything had been an experience, though, she had not even heard a thing about what had happened in England in the last couple of days. Not even a quiet recollection of everything that was happening, so, there is the wonder does Paris even know what is happening in Scotland right now.

In the end, she had thought nothing of it because the Goblins or her elves would have said something to her by now, as she still kept in contact with the bank – she was also making plans, many plans to invest in one of the many mundane companies that were rising and growing faster, maybe they would make her even richer in the future – who knows!

With them also renovating her homes for her, and the first one they had finished up was the cottage where she was now heading to, and she couldn’t wait to see it.


	4. Earlier Days, Malfoy, Hogwarts

**[3 rd November – Malfoy Manor.]**

What should he do?

That was the biggest question Lucius Malfoy was thinking over right now, it had been wholly like this since he had discovered that his Death Eater Mark disappearing two years ago – so, it was right of him to finally do something that his son could be proud of.

Sitting here wasn’t it, he knew that but he also had to think for himself for the first time in his life now that the Dark Lord wouldn’t come and ruin it, he was free to do whatever he wanted – he was alive. Voldemort was dead, all he knew was that his mark had disappeared and his oldest friend came to him those years ago to tell him what the girl had told Dumbledore of his death.

It was clear to him that he would never actually have a clear thought about how it happened, but he was simply happy that no one in his family had been killed because of it. Making it interesting was that Severus came to him with a smile and a frown, and that frown on his face was because Dumbledore didn’t seem to have believed the girl was telling the truth.

All of a sudden he was simply optimistic about his family’s future – a wonderful feeling!

It was nothing new about his son sending a letter to him, not it was not usually done in such a hurried manner right after his last one. Also, it was unusually long, and he also sent it directly to him, and not to his mother though that maybe because of something completely different.

Draco had somewhat always been closer to her than to him, because of how he had thought of the muggles as repulsive, oh, not like that but of the fact that there should be a stricter separation alternative to the muggle world. As he knew for a certainty that we were getting a lot of attention, even with the help of the crown.

Also, with the thought of Draco’s crush on the Girl-Who-Lived has always been cute with his obsession to befriend her each year becoming crazier then the last, though, it was fun hearing that Hermione had punched him in his nose at thirteen. Establishing that the letter was nothing new, he began to read it from start to finish.

_Dear father,_

_It's weird. Hogwarts is still the same as ever, nothing is really happening but even then, things are going well as they can be. The tournament is still going on without any difficulties other than Potter seemed to have gone missing._

_With her name coming out of the goblet, and with everyone going against her it is no wonder that she has tried to hide herself away or walked away from the wizarding world because of it. If anyone had looked closely enough, they would have seen her pale face and that she did not want to compete at all, it will be a miracle if anyone even gets wind of her before the start of the tournament at all._

_Why does this always happen to her? You would have to be blind not to see how she shrunk in on herself when her name was yelled out after what should have been the last name, with the whole school against her, it was no wonder that no one could find her later on – I even heard that she had been thrown out of Gryffindor house!_

_I had hoped to use this whole thing now to apologize to her, but with her gone nothing could be done of that._

_Even the teachers have gone against her in this, and with that whole thing, I am glad that she has seemed to be gone and created something for herself in another part of the castle that no one seemed to have knowledge of._

_There is also the usual school stuff, and with the death of the dark lord Crabe and Goyle seemed to have vanished as my shadows, though, there are still Parkinson – oh, how I hate and love that girl._

_I will write as soon as I get some more information._

_Sincerely, your son  
Draco. _

Oh, son, you a simply reading the situation and it is no wonder with a friend like Parkinson – as she seemed to be the newest gossip queen together with you in that school. Lucius just had to shake his head in the expiration of the whole thing, but it was great to see that maybe the girl could put some sense into his son.

The same could be said for the Girl who lived, was she finally coming to her senses that the light side with Dumbledore wasn’t as people told her or were there something else entirely.

Nevertheless, he would keep his ears peeled for information about the girl and her whereabouts.

**[Hogwarts – Headmasters Office]**

Albus Dumbledore was furious, all of his careful plans were falling apart by the seems and because of the girl’s refusal to play his game. How had she found the original tournament rules? Because that has to be what happened when the next day, they did not find her anywhere in the school.

It was good that other than the teachers and the Slytherins seemed to have noticed the girl’s disappearance, it made it obvious that he needed to find her and maybe even compel her to go through with the tournament.

Even Moody had disappeared from the face of the earth, even going to his quarters they could not find him – so, they didn’t even have a decent DADA professor nowadays.

People still have to believe that Voldemort is still alive and see him kill the dark lord. Everything was exactly right about okay since there was time!


	5. Niece, Maresille and Toulouse

**[22 nd November - Niece, France. Villa Della Sun]**

_The Girl-Who-Disappeared  
By Rita Skeeter_

Reading the article made her lose herself in laughter, how could they believe in rubbish like this – just because she did not meet up to the weighting of wands. The whole article about it made her glad that she had gotten away from the school the day she did because now they just had to find her.

There were just about two days until they would have the first task, and she was lucky that she was long gone by now and on another continent.

Sometimes there was a wonder in her that asked if they wanted to kill people with that tournament because something told her that the first task would be mothering dragons, they were especially vicious and dangerous to the ones threatening them and their eggs.

Cassie could not care less that they were dragging her reputation through the mud and how this would look because those who believed in her didn’t put much stock into the Prophet as a paper.

Now after a hectic couple of days in Paris, it was kind of relaxing to finally be in her owe place – Villa Della Dun, her own place in the sunniest part of Niece. It was becoming her own brand of paradise, and she was loving it, the wards of this place she could feel were stronger than anything she had ever felt before and that was reassuring.

It was a nice two-story villa, that even had a small cosy pool and of course it was decorated and had an architecture that was decidedly French. All around there was light and airy, with a lot of windows even if it was quite big of a place but then again there was nothing around the villa for miles – meaning it had a perfect location to not be seen in.

Sinking down in the pool after a long day of walking and talking to different people was the most relaxing thing she had ever done in her life; nothing could be compared to this – and she could foresee a lot of future days spent out here just thinking after a long day of exploring.

That is what she was doing now, the warming though cooling water was the perfect way to complement her thoughts of Niece and the article she had read, it was also a way for her to contemplate what she needed to study in the coming days. Even if the article was irritating, it had also surprised her! In it, there was written if you were her a subtle support column where Severus, Draco and even Lucius in their own way supported her and her way of disappearing.

Weirdly enough it was comforting that at least someone supported her in her endeavour, it made her hopeful that if she should come back that she would have some friends in the country that wouldn’t be after her money.

“This is life…” sighed Cassiopeia, as she submerged herself in the pool after working on her tan – something just had to be said was that she finally got to get some colour on her skin after being in the cooler part of Scotland for years upon years. If they could have seen her now, they would have gotten a heart attack with how little clothing she had on, for god sake they were still in the middle ages with how they dressed so she had always wondered what kind of swimwear they would be using with how they do their clothes.

At the end of the day, she was beginning to have a golden hue to her skin tone, and she would say that she would never go back to how she had been before – she looked healthy.

What more could she have hoped for!

Until the goblin could arrange for her tests, she had a lot of learning and sightseeing to do, even learning other things needed to have priority to anything else – the goal was to at least get EE or O’s in all of her courses something that needed to be addressed. A career she had been interested in becoming was a healer, as it had fascinated her in the last couple of days, even her search for spells tented to gravitate towards healing spells.

Thinking like this made her see things in a lot of ways and that variated in ways you would not have believed her capable of doing.

Another thing that sounded quite a lot, but fun was to get a degree in History since she had set out to explore every country in the world. There was even archaeology, ancient runes or even languages! After all, having learned Latin, French and Spanish made things interesting in that regard as in the mundane world Latin was a dying language.

As the pool was relaxing her she was reading an interesting book about ancient cities and curses, it was interesting to see how many spells could be useful when exploring them because at the end of the day she knew that she would always go into her training room and practice them all until perfection.

**[23 rd November]**

Like always the day started with the usual breakfast and a talk with both her elves about what her plans were for the next couple of days she would be here in Niece. Other than looking out for things that would be of a learning experience for them, like learning to make food she had liked in the places she went too or other things that they would find fun to learn – she would not stop them from having fun like she was having.

This day she would be exploring every avenue of Parc du Mont Boron, Mont Alban and Fort du mon Alban – everything she was seeing was interesting and it was sweet and a cosy park wherever she was going. From castle ruins, forts and other strongholds for the past – from a different time.

The wholeness of it, then reading a little about its meaning and what other things could be learned from it made the place unique.

Alongside learning there was a lot more she would do, she would write it down in her notebook and even take pictures of the things that she was seeing, because every day was another post in her blog about travel and other recommendations of where to eat or where to go for the like-minded people.

Another piece of history she walked towards where the Chapelle de Saint-Pierre des Pecheurs, a small church at the coast, there was something majestic about it the way it was build and formed, it was wonderful to see something like this even if she never been a fan of religion.

Cassiopeia had always felt quiet respect for those that believed that there was a higher power in this world, outside of explanation – everyone should be treated with respect regardless of which religion they belonged too!

The next place on her agenda this day was The Volti Museum, an interesting and local place and at the end of midday she found a quiet French Restaurant – Mayssa Beach. The food was excellent, and something that she wanted her elves to learn to make, that good was it. After a quiet lunch, she walked into a small alleyway and swiftly apperiating back to her Villa.

With her day away, she began to catalogue her pictures thereafter just setting together her next post and she could say it was done quickly and swiftly because she was used to writing things like this down know, she wouldn’t need to take her time writing them because now she always felt like she had a plan of where this was going.

Learning spells also took their place in her daily life, and theory also something she couldn’t come without because no one could take out the fun of her learning experience, something that Hogwarts did all the time. The school had sucked out all the fun in learning the things she needed to learn for survival in the real world.

Later on, in the day, she found herself walking out of her villa and back out into the welcoming city of Niece to see more of it, it was right about five pm and a while until she would make her way to a restaurant and have dinner. First and foremost, she made her way to Castle Hill – thereafter into a small thrift store that was still open buying quite a few trinkets.

The fact was she wanted to buy something so those back home that seemed to support her, that she maybe could give as a present, though, Malfoy seemed to be a man that people gave a fine Whiskey or Wine too, but then there was just her inner voice that told her this.

Seeming to understand her, she was given a handful of maps of the city that if she wanted to go places for a more interesting experience of the city of another taste than the usual touristy variety, she was handed those maps in confidential that she would be careful. Nothing would happen to her, she knew that because her elves and herself was good to read a situation that could become dangerous, she was also promising herself to be careful more so when everything considered.

After her talk to one of the patrons that told her of the other side of life every city seemed to have regardless of how safe they appeared, she walked to a cosy restaurant, where she ate supper before going back to her place for sleep and think over everything she had been told.

Something that made her day more incredible as she was tired, tired of walking around as she would and should know would happen in the next couple of days too!

What could be said about the next few days in the city of Niece – it could be said that she had a blast. There was a whole lot of things to do, but there had also been relaxation with it but nonetheless, she could not remember having been this happy before going on this journey of discovery.

Quickly as the days went by, she made her visit to Chimiez Monastery, Matisse Museum, Valrose Castle, Villa Ephrussi de Rothschild, Greek Villa Kerylos and Paloma Beach where she spent quite a lot of time slicking sun and even reading a book or two.

With everything going on in her life she had forgotten to call Mari and did so one time at the end of her day – even ending up talking to her for a couple of hours. Finally, there was someone she could talk to – someone that actually seemed stable enough to take everything she could throw at her of angst and dark humour.

That was something she had quickly found out after going out into the world, her humour could be morbid or dark as many calls it, but she could also have humour that seemed perverse to some people. Moreover, the fact was that she would never have been able to discover this if she had stayed she would have lost so many house points in a year if her teachers could have heard her talking in the last couple of conversation she’d had with her friend.

Nevertheless, this doesn’t mean that she couldn’t be polite or didn’t have manners because she had to have considered her coming status in the British snobbish world she would sooner or later be trusted into again and again.

With things going so well she had all but forgotten the tournament, so, when the paper came she could not help but see that she was right, there were dragons. Mother dragons, and now she was damn glad that nothing could be done to get her there. It was refreshing to see them running around like headless chickens.

Seeing the prophet, it hit her quite quickly that she had completely forgotten something, the letters her parents had left her, she should read it now because of tomorrows travel to Marseille. It made her worry that she had forgotten the letter, but everything has been quite hectic, and she had learned a lot by not focusing on her past even the focused on her parents would have slowed her down back then, so, maybe it was a good thing that she hadn’t read it back in England.

_Dear Daughter._

_The first thing we have to say is – we are proud of you and we will always love you even if you run away and never step foot inside of the border of Britain again._

_We are writing this now as we are watching over you sleeping softly in your crib and have no idea over what could happen in the coming months with our hidden house – there is a lot that we want to teach and tell you in the shortest amount of time._

_Most of all, we want to tell you repeatedly that we love you! In the end, nothing can be done if you are reading this, but we are hopeful that you will use your life to make yourself happy and do things that will make you become the person you want to be!_

_Sincerely,_

_Mom and Dad.  
Lily and James Potter. _

Reading the letter made her confused, though, it made her happy to hear that they had loved her and would even love her and support her if she even said screw them and get away from the people in Britain…

Nevertheless, it made her confused over having parents like this that somehow knew that they were being followed by the darkest wizard of all times and did nothing to prevent or even write a real letter to their daughter. If it had been her, she would have made herself get out of the country or even done more to leave something concrete to her child that would reassure her that everything would be alright in the future.

After reading this one lousy letter, she checked her post box for this day like she has done every day since the time she had gotten it because she could have gotten a letter from somebody as those that know could find out this, but nothing had happened this day.

**[29 th November – Marseille] **

Days came and went with a bang, and now she was reading in a quiet compartment on a train on her way to Marseille because she knew that as soon as she would get there that she had to find her hotel and see the place out before everything else would happen in the next few days.

Cassie was also interested in finding a textile boutique to see if she could find some fabrics for dresses and other clothes, because she had heard that Winkey wanted to have something to do and she had talked to her finding out quickly that she had wonderful skills with a needle something that seemed like she would love other than making food and being bored all the time.

Thereafter, it would be interesting to find an old bookstore with both new and ancient books in English and French.

The last thing on her agenda was to see Rotonde Garden.

Her thinking of it, and her doing it as soon as she had gotten there made her day quite more enjoyable. Yep, she enjoyed everything that she could and had done in Marseille until now, as she paced her suite in Masilla Hotel.

Nevertheless, she soon found something to do and reading was always something great to do, everything was wonderful because it made her understand everything that she needed to do her tests, nothing more and nothing less.

This day was there another paper slandering her name and even threatening her with expulsion from Hogwarts, if she didn’t get back to Britain – as this would threaten her! Ha! Not even Voldemort could even scare her like what they wanted her to be, but also, she knew that she would take the exam soon and would not need to care what they thought of her back home.

The next letter she got was from the goblins that told her that she needed to get to Spain before the fourteenth of December, because of a ball and that she needed to get there to stay there a while before things got serious because the test was at the beginning of January. The same could also be said for her mundane studies for that part of her education for that matter.

Meaning that they had to be prepared, meet her and set time to do it as quickly as possible before other things needed to be taken care of.

With the letters done, her new day could begin to look lighter. Palais Longchamp was her first stop for the day, and seeing the landscape made her realise that we live in a wonderful world of chaos. It was her own way of not caring about what was happening back home because they could not tell her what to do or what not to do – especially when Voldemort was dead.

Why should it interest her?

There was a lot to do, museums and other parts of history that she had to see, but there were also buildings that needed to be explored through the lens of a camera, thought the alleyways and small café’s making it interesting for the people that had begun to read her blog.

In the next couple of days was beginning to tear her down and finding other things to do was hard she booked out of her hotel and booked a ticket to Toulouse, where she had to find her little flat – in the capital of the French Department of Haute-Garonne in the region of Occitanie. Not that it sounded like an interesting place or even was the most touristy of all the places in the French world.

So, this time she wanted to try out a few cooking courses or find some other course that she could take other than just wandering around town without a clear destination – also the fact was she wanted to get going with her driving lessons, knowing that it would be quick to learn and do because of magic.

Half of the journey was how she decided to travel, even that made her coming journey great as she didn’t just want to apparate to the location – she wanted to travel for the most part like a mundane. How else would she get to know people, people that could be her friends or everyone has an enemy or two, after all!

It did not take long for her to get to Toulouse by train, and finding her flat was easy in comparison to everything else she could have done, though, she hoped that when she came to Spain that she would manage it better.

Everywhere else she had been having had some colour splashed into the furniture, but this flat right here had a natural colour scheme something that was different but good, after all, Toulouse was known for their technology of space and air travel.

Cassie would use her time here to read books and relatively learn the things needed to be sufficient in all genera of manners and skill. Moreover, she wanted to learn more about space and air travel while she was in the town when she could, so, after settling into the flat and had eaten something filling, she walked into the library to begin her studies.

**[2 nd December – Toulouse] **

In the time she had been in France, she had always been out there doing things and exploring but now for the most part she had been inside doing nothing but studying. However, she also soon got her drivers licence, and now she would soon have the certificate in her hand so she could buy a secure car.

After this she would drive through Andorra, then Spain, thereafter, goes through Portugal, before making her way through Africa at a sedated pace, where she could explore another culture with a seal that no one could take away from her.

Every day started with a lovely breakfast prepared by her elves – then it was saving pictures, posting something on her blog. Then it was to read a couple of books and trying out all kinds of spells that there has been in the books, and some days it was to make a potion. Potions had been something, in the beginning, she had been excited about, and now it was showing through that she finally could study it without any trouble from anyone.

Then there were days she just had to explore, exploring quiet places where there were food and drinks – alcoholic drinks she had been quietly getting used to since she had begun to travel around France. In the end, she liked those fruity drinks, red wine though she had gotten a taste of rum and whiskey – this could be because she needed to have a pallet, and this was her way of exploring herself more than anything else in the world.

Also, she had bought tickets to theatre plays – it sounded interesting to see some of the usual shows around town, and there was also the notion that it would be boring.

Le château d'eau, pôle photographique de Toulouse – a place pertaining to photography that had been established in 1974 in an old water tower from the nineteenth century, and it was interesting to see its perspective and to learn more about the art, and even how it could be if you are good at it.

There were also the usual museums that she had explored with quiet excitement, though, she did not spend a whole lot of time in them because it was beginning to be to generic, so, later on, she needed to find places that were unusual to the country. Nevertheless, every place had its own charm, but things could and should be somewhat different, and they were but… nothing.

With things like that out of the way, she found a quiet few days of shows, and a space museums slash attraction, a park and in the end getting her license.

Getting her own car was wonderful and have it brand new was something great because now she could drive everywhere without any problem, and even having the goblins help in enchanting it to be invisible and a notice-me, not charm, this was better than nothing. So, the next day she was driving down to Andorra and to the hotel she had finally found she would sleep in for the next two days before going down to Spain.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
